The Unlucky Life of Me
by ArrowThruDaHeart
Summary: Jinx has a secret. So does Raven, it's about there past. I know this doesn't sound very goos but could you please give it a chance, it's my first story so please be nice. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Unlucky life of me

Prologue

**So um... hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, keep that in mind when reading this. Really hope you like this, I don't know what else to say besides that teen titans and the total drama series are one f my favorite T.V shows. **

Some things that happen to people can be just bad luck moments; my life is an entire bad luck moment. From the time I was born everything didn't go right, my birth mother was 16 and my birth father was 18. I was put up for adoption the moment I was born, July 7th, 1990 (how ironic). My dad doesn't know I exist and my mom was forced to put me up for adoption because of her parents. My luck only lightned when this old lady adopted me for a while, she came to the orphanage I was at and ended up taking me home that day.

In the sad end the woman died and the world hated me again. I was only 5 when that happened. When i hit my teen years I lead a life of crime and went under the name of Dragon, i was really good at what I did too, that when I met my best friend, a villian, named Frost Bite. We were always together, we were like sisters, she was my first real friend and family.

One time back when we were about 15 or 16, we had to run from the cops so we decided to change our appearences just a little. We didnt change our first names because we found it pointless, so we went on has the preppy (not really me) Courtney Diaz and the surfer (She still sort of is) Bridgette Mahkent. I had to act different than I usually do, but at least I was not in prison.

After the show my life went even more downhill. This crazy man who called himself Brother Blood brainwashed me into thinking I was someone else. Forgot about my other life completely and formed a worthless team to fight the teen titans.

So now I tell you my life and how I can remember all of this, i now tell you my life as Jinx.

**So, how did you like it? Be honest i accept flames, as long as they are helpful. Please, please, please review, i need to know how i'm doing. I know that since this is the prologue it doesn't make much sense, but anything you got will (hopefully) help me.**


	2. Chapter 2: A seemingly normal day

**Hi I'm back, sorry this took so long I had major writer's block. Thank you Apocalypse owner **and **Lucky Number 13**** for reviewing. I hoped this is a good chapter, it might be a little slow and may suck at some points but i hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry i forgot this last chapter, I don't own the Total drama series or Teen Titans... for now.**

**Jinx's POV**

Today felt like any other day, I woke up with a raging headache, took some advil, then a shower. I got dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt and dark washed ripped skinny jeans. My apartment is small and cramped at sometimes but it is better than what I used to. I used to be with the Hive Five, but then a the idiot (slightly cute) hero Kid Flash came and helped me realized that I was better than that.

I ate some breakfast and checked my calender to see what was the plan today, I'm OCD okay. Today I was to have tea with Raven and go to the bookstore, surprisingly she was one of the first to accept me as a hero. Then meet up with Starfire to go Christmas shopping for everyone, she was the first to accepted me along with Sto... I mean Cyborg and (really surprising) Robin. Then i was to train with Robin in combat. Last was to meet up with Wally for dinner, no we are not dating we are just friends.

I grabbed my coat and went outside to start the day. I shivered as the cold air hit me and made goosebumps on my pale slivery skin, I never liked the cold and tried to stay away from it. As I walked down the street my headache seemed to return, it felt as if someone was purposly ramming into my brain trying to get something out. I grabbed my head in pain and stopped my tracks, I shook it off and continued to walk down the sidewalk. I turned to see a young mother bent down wrapping a scarf around a little girls neck to keep her warm, I smiled as the daughter hugged the mother. I then started to think harder trying to remember if I ever had a mother to do that for me. Come to think of it I don't remember having much of a childhood, it feels like i have a big hole in my memories.

I rubbed my temples and focused on the tea shop ahead. I saw Raven standing outside in a turquois hoodie and skinny jeans, I waved to her and i saw a small smile on her face. We both went in and ordered the usaul, herbal tea for her and green tea and honey for me, the shop was so much more armer than outside and i shrugged off my coat and put it on the back of my chair.

"So how have you been Jinx?" Raven asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Good, well I guess, I mean I've had this horrible headache and just feeling lost. I feel this void in my memories and i don't know why." I replied. She looked at me concerned and looked guilty, but for what? Raven opened her mouth, but all of a sudden the sound of glass shattering turned my head. My eyes widened and Raven gasped, there stood in the broken window was no other than Slade and Brother Blood.

**Yeah my first cliffhanger! So I hope you people that are reading this like it and i apologize for the misspelled words. So before I say goodbye I need to ask, what would you prefer, Flinx or DuncanxCourtney for Jinx/Courtney, RavenxBeastBoy, RavenxRobin, or RavenxRedX for Raven/Gwen? I also i wanted to clear up for anyone that's confused Brigette is Frost Bite and Raven is Gwen, just in case anyone got confused. So now I say Goodbye, Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A new point of view

**I'm back! If I took too long then sorry, I've had to do a lot of HW for my upcoming FCATs. It really sucks, so the couples for the story are Flinx, RaeRed, and a few surprises. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line and my computer.**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The day started off like any other day. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over breakfast, Robin was blasting his music, even though he was wearing headphones, Starfire rambling on about random things. I was just about to leave to meet up with Jinx when Robin stopped me and walked me out.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked me in a serious tone. I looked up guilt covered my face.

"Soon I promise, I just don't know how to tell her, what would Wally do?" I looked down at the thought.

"It's not that hard-"

"Not that hard!" I yelled outraged, "You try telling your best friend 'Hey I just wanted to tell you that you're whole life as Jinx is a lie, you're real name is Courtney Diaz, you're still an orphan, and we're best friends along with a girl that you still don't remember because of Brother Blood, her names Bridgette Mahkent!"

"Alright, I just want to see her like she use to be" Robin looked down, I knew he loved her, not in the romantic way anymore, but in the sisterly way. I sighed and said nothing, just walked away towards the tea shop. I got there faster than intended and stood outside waiting for Cou- Jinx. It took a lot of my will power to not call her that. I took out my old sketch book and look through it, there was a picture of my first love, Trent, and there was a taped in picture of Bridge, Court, LeShawna, and me making funny faces and laughing on the island. Even though Chris put us through hell we made great friends, Courtney finally caved in the second season of Total Drama telling me everything about her and Chris making her be the antagonist of the show.

I smiled a little, not noticing the shadow that came over me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and noticed Jinx standing and waving to me. I waved back and closed the sketch book shoving in my bag.

"Hey what's up" I said hugging her.

"Good, I have a bad headache" she replied and smiled sheepishly. I chuckled and shook my head, the waitress stopped my and took our order. We started talking just like any other day and laughed at each other's jokes. Then she turned serious and grabbed her head in pain.

"What's wrong" I asked my monotone voice replaced with worry.

"It feels as if someone is ramming against my head. Lately I feel like I'm missing something like memories" she looked up and sadness was in her eyes. I frowned feeling guilty, there were times that I tried using my powers to try and get her to remember things but Brother Blood's contols was too strong. The thing that worried me though was that I wasn't trying know, if I wasn't then who was?

"Are you going to be okay?" she nodded slowly and sighed softly. All of a sudden a huge crash made it's way to my ears and I looked over, my eyes widened at the sight. Slade and Brother Blood standing in the display window. I got into a fighting stance ready for anything to happen, Jinx mirrored me. Slade, still having his fire abilities, lit a ball of fire, Blood stood as a cyborg ready to attack us. Slade was the first to move, throwing a fireball at Jinx, who dodged it and threw a hex at him. The hex hit him full on and he was sent back into the wall. Blood took me by surprise and hit me so hard I saw stars and fell down, my vision started to fade. _No stay awake _I told myself. I looked over trying to find Jinx, she was trying to fight off Blood when Slade came up behind her knocking her out and scooped her up in his arms carrying her off. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Blood came over to me and wiped a tear away.

"Don't worry Gwen, the little princess will be safe we'll make sure you see her" he sneered, I gathered my strength and spit in his face. He simply wiped it off and kicked me knocking me out and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry this is short I just really have writers block. So what do you think will happen? Where is Jinx/Courtney now? How does Slade and Blood know Gwen and Courtney? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: What's going on guys?

**Okay I'm updating now! I want to adress Apocalypse owner, no Brother Blood isn't Duncan, I was trying to let people know that Blood and Slade knew of Courtney/Jinx's and Gwen/Raven's past. Does that clear it up? I really hope it does, also I know the characters in the original Teen Titans real names, but I'm changing certain names to fit the people in the TD series. So now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own TD or Teen Titans, if I did then Courtney would be nicer and there would be another season of TT.**

* * *

**Raven's PoV**

I felt a hard shake and a faint voice through the darkness. My eyelids felt heavy, but I decided to try and open my eyes anyways. I looked around the small infirmery (**A/N: sorry to inturruped but I'm not sure I spelled that right**) and saw the Titans and Wally staring at me. Then the memories flooded back to me, I felt warm tears fall down my face and I let my head fall into my hands. My shoulders silently shook as Robin came over and wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down. Wally's face looked grim and full of hate.

"What happened?" Wally demanded. I sighed and took my time retelling the whole story of Brother Blood and Slade coming and kidnapping Courtney/Jinx. I thought back to Slade's words.

**Flashback**

_"Don't worry, we'll take care of the little princess" Slade said, I knew he was smirking under his metal mask._

**End Of Flashback**

He must have known about our past. Suddenly I started to panic, my mind was going crazy trying to figure out how they knew. Robin must have seen my distress and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"So... Slade and Blood are back?" BeastBoy said still confused. Wally glared daggers at BeastBoy and then exploded at him.

"Is that all you can say!? Is that Slade and Blood have returned? They took Jinx, we have to go and find them! Raven do you have any idea where they went? Maybe you could tap into their mind or something anything." By the end of it all Wally was breaking down almost in tears. I sadly shook my head and Robin looked sympathic towards him.

"Kid look we will find her, we'll call all the Titans and put them on high alert" Robin stated and strolled over to the large computer in the front room. He pressed a few buttons and three boxes showed up on screen.

"Titans East, North, and South we are on high alert, Brother Blood and Slade Wilson are back, they have taken Jinx, we have no idea what they have planned but be sure to be to patrol and report if you find anything." Robin said to the three boxes, they all nodded and Robin shut the computer off, "Wally Go to all the honarary Titans and alert them, we will find her."

Wally nodded and sped off. The other Titans walked off to start patroling leaving Robin and myself.

"We should get Trent, he'll know something or at least get as lead." As I spoke i grew confidence in find Jinx. Robin only nodded and walked over to the computer pull a screen up. Red-X's face popped up, yeah I know what you're thinking, 'Red-X?', yep that Trent.

"Duncan man, am I glad to see you, you'll never guess what's happening" Trent started

"You know where Jinx is?" Robin interrupted

"Jinx? Ohhh, Courtney, yeah they have her and pulled me into this. They know who we are, and the Brotherhood of Evil is coming back. Slade and Blood they're planning to defrost them, tonight. I don't know what they have planned with Courtney, but from the looks of it they're turning her back to... well... her. Dragon I'm guessing." Mine and Robin's eyes widen, but he wasnt finished, "They going to warp her memories or somthing to make her more, I don't know, evil. I really don't know, but because I know her they're making me look after her, and for once I'm kinda scared."

This wasn't good, without her memories, Courtney was a very mean and destructive person. Robin must have had the same thoughts, little did we both know the rest of the team was hearing the whole thing with wide eyes.

"Well can't you prolong this from happening? You're one of her best friends she'll listen to you more than Slade or Blood. If anything she'll be scared." I asked him, almost begging.

"I can try, they're going to Paris then somwhere else that I don't even know, I'll call back when I know more about it. Btw, Gwen, Duncan, you got some explaining to do to some people." Trent pointed to the door. With that the screen turned black and Robin and I turned around to face the 3 people we didn't expect to have to explain the situation to.

"Crap" was all Robin said.

**Jinx's PoV (Unknown Location)**

I woke up startled and looked around the room freaking out. I started to remember all that had happened before. I put my hand to my head trying to rubbed away the ache on the right side of my head. It felt like someone hammering a nail into my brain. I took a closer look of the room and saw how elagant it was and how big it was. _'One of my foster homes could fit in this room' _I subconciously thought. Wait where did that come from, no one ever fostered me, I was at the Hive Academy since I was little, no one has ever wanted me. I shook my head trying to clear it and tried to get up off the huge bed. The bed consisted of deep red sheets, yellow/gold and orange comforter, and beautiful blue pillow cases on a dark wood four poster bed frame. I got down to the floor and ran to the door and tried to open it up. It didn't even budge, I sighed and looked over trying to find a closet for something decent to wear since I was only weaing a knee-length white nightgown. Then a thought occured to me, 'Who the hell undressed me!?,' I stomped my foot in frustration and walked into the closet.

The closet was huge, I mean huge, shoes, dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, and accsesrories **(sp?). **I walked around trying to find something that would actually look decent on me. Considering i have unnatrual pale skin and pink hair and eyes, not many colors look good on me. The clothes in the closet was filled with nothing but reds, yellows, oranges, blues, greys, and greens. Rarely did i see black or anyother colors, I grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans and a dark grey tank-top and put them on. I decided to try the door again then the window, first see how high up I was. This time when I tried the door it opened, I stood there for a minute shocked that it opened then shook it off and began to walk down the hallway. I went in circles until I bumped into something hard and fell on my ass, hard. I was almost to scared to look up and see who it was, that's when a black gloved hand reached down and offered a hand out to help me up. When I didn't take it the hand grabbed my wrist and forced me up with such force that once I was up I almost fell down again. I looked up at the person only to realize that it was Red-X.

"Red!" I screamed and hugged him, for some odd reason I always felt close to him, not romantic but brother sister.

"Cou- I mean Jinx, are you alright? Hurt in anyway?" He hugged back and his voice almost sounded concerned for me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where are we? Can you help me get out?" I was talking so fast, Wally would be proud. He looked to be deep in thought and when I waved me hand in front of his face he snapped out of it.

"We're somewhere in Paris, I'm sorry but I can't get you out right now, it's too dangerous." there was a sudden cascade of footsteps in all directions and what seemed like every villain we froze surrounded us. They all look really pissed and I coward into Red's chest and he wrapped his arm around me protectivly.

"Well if it isn't little miss traitor?" I looked over to see Seemore and the others glaring at me. The villains began to separtate as if letting someone through. My hunch was correct, Slade and Brother Blood walked through the sea of villains. Fear struck through me like a lightning bolt.

"Hello Jinx, or should I say Courtney Diaz." Slade stated as if I knew what he was talking about. Well tough nuts, I don't fall for tricks.

"What the hell are you talking about" finally finding my voice. I looked to all the other villains, they hated me for being a traitor, but even with hate in their eyes there was still confusion.

"We'll explain later, Red-X take her to her room the ceromony will start as soon as her fellow Teen Titans join us, then the ledgendary Dragon will return to us." Slade's evil laugh filled the air along with Brother Blood's and soon the other villains. Red lead me away and to my room, I was so scared I could barley register that I was in the bedroom that I had woken up in. I turned to Red and started at him for what seemed like and eternity before speaking.

"What was that about?" I spoke in a small voice. Red sighed and took off his helmet revealing and handsome black hair and green eyes. For some reason I couldn't explain he looked familiar.

"I can't say for now, but the life you thought you lived, you haven't actually lived, your name is Courtney Diaz and as far as anybody else knows you the ledgendary villain Dragon"

"Who is Dragon?" I asked, sighed and rubbed his temples, this was going to be a long night.

**Yeah! I'm done, this is the longest chapter I've ever done. I hope it was good for you guys, I'm sorry again for the long wait, I had EOCs and FCATs to do, but now I'm done with school! For now, so hopefully more updates. I think I know how it will go for the rest of the story all I need to do is write it out, not as easy as it seems. And don't worry the couples will be very clear soon and some confusment will also be cleared up. So please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Revealance

**Okay so I'm back. Sorry for the wait I have swimming 5 days of the week, so when I'm not swimming I'm either sleeping or eating. So anyways the story is far from over trust me i have ideas I just need to work them out to where they make sense. So without farther ado here is Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with the acception of the plot.**

**Robin's P.O.V**

All of the original titans were staring at us like we were crazy. We had just finished explaining the whole Total Drama thing to them, though we had to start over when Kid Flash walked in and wanted to know what was going on.

"So you all were teens on a reality T.V show?" BeastBoy asked, even though it was more like a statment. Both Gwen and I nodded.

"Wait... I remember that show, but man you, as Duncan, were all about breaking rule, now you're all about not breaking the rules. What gives?" Wally asked with a stern face.

"Batman, when I was working with him, wanted me to go undercover to investigate a man, the host, Chris McClain." I replied. Over the course of the three seasons I got attached to the people on the show. They were, dare I say it, family to me.

"But, friend Robin, what has this anything to do with friend Jinx?" Starfire asked with a concerned look. I looked at Raven and she sighed. This was going to take a while for them to understand this situation.

**Trent's P.O.V**

I sat there on the bed for a while just staring at Jinx. I almost wanted to call her Courtney, but it didn't feel right. Courtney and Jinx were 2 different people by appearance but by personality they were practically the same person. She sat there staring me down and I shivered, she always had that 'tell me what you know or die' vibe.

"What do you know about me that I don't? Why did Slade call me Courtney Diaz? Who is Dragon? And why were all the villains unfrozen?" I could tell she was freaking out. I chuckled, classic Courtney, freaks when she doesn't know something. I looked back up at her and saw her, I saw Courtney. I smiled saddly, I loved Courtney, not in that way but in a brother sister way. I shook my head clear of the vision and took a deep breath.

"The life you think you lived, you haven't. Your full name is Courtney Nina Diaz, in about... what day is it?"

"I think it's July 2nd" she replied quietly. I nodded my head and continued.

"Well then in about five days you will be 18, an official adult. You don't know who your parents are, but you don't care, you have us." I smiled proudly.

"Who is 'us'?" I smiled remembering everyone.

"Well there's your two 'besties', Bridgette Mahkent and Gwen Kendrec Roth. Then there's your 'bro' figures, me, Trent Todd, I changed my first name to Jason to hide away for a while. Then there's Duncan, who's real name is Richard/Dick, Grayson, Geoff Rodgers, who is Bridge's husband, D.J Kent, and a few others. But we are all family and we learned to live with each other." I watched her drink it all in and nod her head slowly.

"What else, what about myself?" she questions.

"Well for the show you were bossy, mean, feisty" she looks down, face flushed, "But you were fair, nice to those who were nice back, a natural born leader. You were... no you are the smartest person I know, you make everyone around you happy. You always thought you were suppose to be evil cause of your past and abilities, but you are..." I stop and look around having the feeling someone was watching.

"I'm what?" she looks scared. I smile and look at her shaking my head.

"You were a villain with a hero's instinct." I hear her gasp, in the villain world that was a bad thing but to the heroes it gave them hope of having a double agent or a 'bad guy' turning good.

"But... isn't that dangerous?"

"In some cases yes, but you had a different approach to it, you took buisnese **(****sp?) **as that and personal life as that. You didnt't mix the two" she nods and turns her head to the window.

"What did Slade mean when he said he was returning me back as Dragon?" she looked at me with wide eyes. I ddin't have the heart to tell her.

"Don't worry about it, here get some rest you're going to need it." I saw her look unsatisfied, but she listened and layed down, closing her eyes. I watched her for a while just till I knew she was asleep. As soon as her breathing slowed I walked out of the room and down the hall.

Once I knew there were no cameras in sight I pulled out my communicator and contacted Robin. I waited till his face appeared with Rae's and surprisingly enough, the rest of the team and Kid Flash.

"What's going on is Cou- I mean Jinx doing alright?" Rae asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I told her everything, well almost everything. Well the things that were important in her life." I responded and Rob nodded his head in approval.

"That's probably for the best, I mean she should be prepared for what's coming. Speaking of which do you know anymore?"

"I'm still fuzzy on the details but I think all of this boils down, not to the Titans, but the TD cast. The originals I mean. It just feels weird around here, cameras everywhere and just this weird vibe. Anyways I hear someone coming, I'll keep you posted." Robin and Rae nodded there heads and the transmission was cut. I looked around to find the source of the footsteps came from none other than Jinx's old team.

"What do you want?" It came out more as a demand than a question. They looked down, as if they were ashamed of something. My glare wasn't helping matters, I learned from the best (Robin and Batman).

"W-well... w-we just w-wanted t-to k-know..." Gizmo started.

"Spit it out man!" I was getting impatiant.

"Well we thought we owned it to Jinx, we want to know who Courtney Diaz is." Seemore finished for Gizmo.

"We already know who Dragon is." Mammoth explained.

"The merciless villain." Gizmo added

"But we wanted to know who Courtney is... well was, I dont really know right know." Seemore repeated.

"Why should I tell you guys, you kicked Jinx out into the cold-"

"It wasnt that cold first of all, and second we didn't want her to give away anything valuable to any of our plans, plus you don't have to worry about us telling Slade and Blood, they seem to know everything about her already." Gizmo interrupted. I sighed, like i said this was going to be a long night.

**And there you have it, sorry for the long wait. I know some people are OOC and sorry for that. Also I need a little help, I dont know if I should refer to the TD cast playing Titans people as their TD characters or as their Titans character. Ex: Raven, Gwen or just Raven, Robin, Duncan or just Robin, ect. Please help and REVIEW!**


End file.
